Super Mums Directory
Products and Services available from group members. Art Cakes Candles Graphic Design Helen McQueen Contact: helen@helenmcqueen.co.uk 07779 502842 Details: Graphic design for print and web. Includes business cards, logos, brochures, websites, book covers and much more. Contact me for details. Super Mums Discount: 10% discount for Super Mums Legal Services Elaine Roche, JMW Solicitors Contact: elaine.roche@jmw.co.uk or 0161 828 1855 Details: Solicitor specialising in wills, trusts, lasting powers of attorney and probate. Based central Manchester, but can cover people nationwide via email, etc. Super Mums Discount:Can offer 25% discount on all services for Super Mums Marketing Laura Parkinson Contact: 07941 633 658 Details: I'm a marketing consultant specialising in helping anyone who provides a service to take themselves to market and win new business Music Julie Doubleday, The Amorissima String Quartet Contact: http://www.amorissima.co.uk/ 0114 438 3523 / 07727 917 397 Details: We are a professional ensemble specialising in providing live background music for Weddings, Events, Parties, Funerals, Christenings and Celebrations. Based in Sheffield, we regularly perform throughout the West and East Midlands, East Anglia, Wales, Derbyshire, Lincolnshire, the North West and Yorkshire. Super Mums Discount: 10% discount for Super Mums Julie Doubleday, Doubleday Music Contact: http://www.doubledaymusic.co.uk/ www.doubledaymusic.co.uk 0114 438 3523 / 07727 917 397 Details: Private music tuition in piano, violin, viola, theory and all brass instruments. Lessons take place in Grenoside, Sheffield. Project Management Carol Morris, Purple Ninja Project Services Contact: purpleninja_ps@yahoo.co.uk or PM through Facebook Details: Hello! I am a PMO Analyst by trade just setting up as a contractor. I am happy to pick up administration / excel tasks on an adhoc basis, also happy to look at and rewrite CVs. If anyone does web hosting or design I would like to be put in touch! Super Mums Discount: Usually £30 an hour for admin/excel tasks but will do £20 for Super Mums Products for Mums & Babies Liz Major, Truly Madly Baby Contact: https://www.facebook.com/tmblizmajor Details: I am a Truly Madly Baby/Kid consultant based in Chatham, Kent. Truly madly sell beautiful and unique products for mums, babies and children (think trunki, natural toiletries, Melissa & Doug toys etc) . You can buy the products from my website or contact me and I can send you a catalogue and you order your items for you if you prefer. Enquire with me about joining the team too. Super Mums Discount: Local supermums who book a party will get a free box of chocs. For local mums I can provide a party service with freebies and discounts, or if not local you can collect orders from friends and family and still qualify as a hostess and save loads of money. Swimming Sarah Burnett Cobb, Swim Academy for Babies Contact: http://www.swimacademyforbabies.com/ https://www.facebook.com/swimacademyforbabies Details: I own Swim Academy for Babies, an independent specialist baby swimming school in Cornwall. We run classes starting from birth to pre-school. Our classes are gentle, nurturing and fun, promoting deep bonding, water confidence and above all safety. Babies progress at an amazing rate and will usually be swimming completely independently (no buoyancy aids) by the time they are two. We have just opened junior squad classes from 4-10 years to fill a gap for talented little swimmers who find the standard follow-on classes too basic for their ability and rather daunting being on their own, so we wean little ones from parents (and vice versa!) gently and naturally without them feeling pressured to be in the pool without their parents until they are ready. We then take them to advanced levels keeping the fun going all the time. I also specialise in bringing Mums back to work and into business through Swim Academy for Babies, but that's another story! If you are interested in joining our classes have a look at our website and go to our contact page - as we are in the pool we cannot take phone calls very easily but we can phone you back when we finish. Super Mums Discount: Unfortunately we cannot offer discounts as we usually have a long waiting list, however, if you are a Super Mums member we will give you priority over the waiting list. Happy swimming!